Possessive Mate
by SnowSwanZ
Summary: Rukia thought all the tales story from Ojii-san was just myth. But now Rukia got mate by the short-tempered ice dragon. How the hell would she get along with ice dragon? And why the hell is he so damn possessive? Full summary inside! Join HitsuRiku Army!


**Hello everyone, I'm SnowSwanZ! This story kept bugging the hell out of me so I decide to write and hopefully it would stop bugging me.**

***Warning:There will be violence, bloods, Hinamori Momo bashing, dark sexual, dark horror, coughsmutcough, possibly a little OOC, and a few things. **

**Title: Possessive Mate**

**Rated: M**

**Genres: Romance, Drama, Adventure, Action, Horror, Supernatural, Fantasy**

**Pairing: HitsuRuki**

**Full Summary: Rukia thought all the tales story from Ojii-san was just myth. Rukia and the gang decide to hang out and have fun on the trip. The gang went to visit a shrine. But suddenly something grab Rukia and drag her into. Now Rukia wondering what hell is going on? And what the hell did she get herself into…all she did was she met him and now she's a mate! Rukia who has listened from Ojii-san myth stories was actually real! Now how in the world will Rukia plus short-tempered ice dragon equal together? Rukia and Toshiro slowly get along with each other and Toshiro beginning to have feelings toward Rukia. Toshiro has become a very possessive mate to Rukia. **

**I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

**Flashback: Ojii-san tells ****Hyorinmaru Tales**

_"Ojii-san, Ojii-san!" the young little girl who had raven short hair, beautiful violet-eyes and her name is Rukia._

_Ojii-san smile and pick Rukia up on his lap, "Well hello my beautiful butterfly. How are you doing?" Rukia grinned._

_"Can you tell me a story?" Ojii-san laughed and he nodded his head. Rukia squealed excited and looked at Ojii-san._

_Ojii-san stroked his long white bread then he smiled, "Have you heard the story called, Dragon Palace Castle?" Rukia giggle and she peck her Ojii-san cheek._

_"I already heard that story Ojii-san, you told me about hundred times." Rukia said with a smiled and Ojii-san chuckled and looked at Rukia._

_"Then what story should I tell you?" Ojii-san asked and Rukia grinned wide._

_"I heard a friend of mine said something about Hyorinmaru. What's a Hyorinmaru?" Rukia asked and Ojii-san frowned._

_"That's rather a very tragic story." Rukia frown and titled her head._

_"Can you tell me Ojii-san, I want to know about Hyorinmaru?" Ojii-san sighed softly and smiled at her._

_"Okay, Hyorinmaru is an ice dragon. He live in the cave for about hundred years and he never step out of the cave, not once. Hyorinmaru is very cold-hearted dragon, but it wasn't his fault." Ojii-san said with a sad eyes and Rukia tilted her head confusion._

_"What do you mean Ojii-san?" Ojii-san looked up at the sky._

_"Hyorinmaru used to have a mate, she was very beautiful and lovely which every male really want her but Hyorinmaru was very lucky. He and his mate loved each other deeply. But when there was a war, a bad devious dragon made a spell and it was confused because the devious dragon says different languages that no one knows of. Hyorinmaru was a King of the Ice land and very powerful so he fights the devious dragon. But when the devious dragon finishes the spell, Hyorinmaru mate had under his spell. -Rukia gasps- The devious dragon use a spell that controlled Hyorinmaru mate. Hyorinmaru mate fight him. Hyorinmaru cannot fight his mate, he loved her very deeply and he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. Hyorinmaru gave up, he can't hurt her, and the devious dragon made a deal. The deal was, 'Give me the Stone and I'll let her go.' So Hyorinmaru gave the devious dragon a powerful stone. Hyorinmaru gave up everything he had but he thinks he would be okay if he had his mate with him. The devious did let her go, free from the spell but he wants Hyorinmaru to have more suffered. So the devious killed Hyorinmaru mate through her heart. -Rukia gasps again- Hyorinmaru was in very shock, watched his mate died and fell on the ground fill with her bloods. Hyorinmaru was very furious, he never felt so mad ever. He fights the devious dragon even though he had no Stone with him but he has his own power. The devious dragon was nearly died and also he lost all his power, but he manages to escape. Hyorinmaru looked at his mate, he touched her, she was very very cold, too much pale, and he couldn't do anything. She's long gone; she's just a lifeless body and that it. Hyorinmaru changed a lot for the past hundred years and he live in the lonely cave for the rest of his life. But I was told that Hyorinmaru went to journey where no one ever find him. That's the tale of Hyorinmaru." Rukia eyes watering then she sniff. Ojii-san smile softly and patted her head._

_"How horrible! He can't have that sad life!" Rukia looked down and Ojii-san sighed._

_"It was a tragic story Rukia." Rukia look up with a sad face._

_"It just so sad." Ojii-san nodded his head._

_"I know Rukia, I know." Rukia and Ojii-san was in silence._

_"Ojii-san..." Ojii-san look at Rukia as Rukia tilted her head with clearly confusion on her face._

_"What a mate?" Ojii-san chuckled and Rukia pouted._

_"What's so funny Ojii-san?" Ojii-san shakes his head._

_"It was nothing Rukia, a mate is forever love. Mate chose which who you'll be with forever chose by fate or destiny." Rukia blinks in confusion and Ojii-san smile mysteriously at her._

_"You'll understand when you're growing up." Rukia frown but nodded her head._

_"Okay Ojii-san." Ojii-san smile and watch the clouds floating in the sky._

_'Someday when the times right, you'll understand what mate is really about, Rukia.' Ojii-san thought._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay please tell me what you all readers think.<strong>

**This is just a part of past from Rukia's memories.**

**And please Review! ^_^**


End file.
